


Farlan x Reader: Drop your Panties [PWP]

by SmexyLeviLover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, farlan church readerinsert porn smut lemon bj blowjob omg farlanxreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmexyLeviLover/pseuds/SmexyLeviLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been horny for a long time so you coax Farlan to release that inner beast of his and screw you nice and hard. </p><p>[shamelessly written. i'm sorry in advance]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farlan x Reader: Drop your Panties [PWP]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmaranthPrincess21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/gifts).



A real wild beast laid beneath that tousled pale, brown hair and almost soothing smile, and it both amused and scared you how no one else seemed to notice. Maybe that's what made you the special one. You knew _he_ existed and even better, how to tease the beast out of slumber. Definitely the best decision you'd ever made. 

It felt amazing to be ravaged by him, tossed and turned and most of all, filled to the brim with pleasure. Desperation made your eyes roll back, your spine arch, and your lips pucker. And the shameless act of spreading your legs wider and wider for the one man who calmed your sexual desire had become a permanent treatment. That wasn't to say Farlan _always_ played to your favor though.

After all, he was a wild **beast.**

Tonight, your boyfriend Farlan sat over the edge of the bed facing away from you. His arms lifted over the back of his neck to pull the collar of his shirt over his head. As your eyes traced over his muscles, you silently gasped for air, a sudden throb shooting through your half-naked body. It felt like the remaining articles were wrapping around you slowly like a boa constrictor, a growing pressure tightening over your lungs. There was a desperate need to release evident in the way your wet tongue slid over your pink lips. 

"I've always loved your back. It's so broad," you admitted with a shaky breath, sitting back on your knees with either hand gripping the sheets at the side. 

"Yeah?" Farlan chuckled lightly without turning back. "I'm sure there are a lot of guys with broader backs than mine." Given his reaction, or lack thereof, his ears clearly hadn't caught onto the sex in your voice. Or maybe he was saying, _try harder._

'Fuck,' you thought as you begged your twitching fingers to wait. You knew it felt so much better when he was the one touching you. "Yeah well, they clearly don't have the cock I like."

Oh, he heard it this time. You didn't have to be a genius to catch the smirk on his face, even if all you could see was his back. Suddenly, the room filled with silence, save for a short jingling of metal followed by a zipping sound. 

Hot air gathered near your flushed face as you leaned forward on all fours. You knew what was coming. Farlan's expression had already hardened into one that could frighten even the devil, but it was that calm, taunting hint of a smirk that alerted you of success. 

He was awake. 

He was in charge. 

He could pound into you,

or leave you shamelessly begging for more.

Bets were he'd do the latter tonight. Thanks to school and conflicting schedules, it'd been a while since the last good tease. And damn, your desire was surfacing almost violently. 

Farlan's fingers wrapped around his bold, bare length as he stroked it gingerly a couple of times. "So you want this?" he grinned as he climbed onto the bed and sat up on his knees. The leaking pre-cum beckoned you closer. 

"God yes," you answered lewdly as your hands gripped the fabric of his pants which hung loosely at his hips. The throbbing worsened and beat mercilessly between your legs. You squeezed them together and wet your lips. 

As you moved into to take him, your boyfriend's hands suddenly left his heavy, engorged member. Either hand touched the back of your ears sensitively and then shifted forward to either side of your jaw. 

"Open your mouth," Farlan ordered. His smirk widened when he saw the saliva pooling near your tongue. "Don't move your head."

You shivered as he slowly lead his cock inside your mouth, the underside rubbing against your tongue. He tested the waters of how far you wanted to go today, continuing forward and halting abruptly when you flinched back. 

By reflex, tears pooled at your eyes as you stared up at him and he kissed the top of your head. His thumbs rubbed gently at your cheeks. "You're so soft," he said soothingly as he pulled out, "inside and out." 

Your body heated as you sucked hard on his cock, a _pop_ sounding when he made it out completely. "Tsk, so impatient," Farlan scolded with a sly smile. His hands gripped the sides of your jaw even more strongly as he repeated the motion, in and out, in and out. And your hands weren't allowed to leave their place. You weren't allowed to move forward or back. He controlled the speed. He took charge of the pleasure. 

Your mind twisted into insanity as there was no sanity with this type of pleasure. Everything stimulated you, the force he put into jarring forward, the way his thigh muscles tensed with each thrust, the grunts of pleasure that sounded in the midst of slippery, lewd lips smacking and sucking cock. Even the ruffled sheets below you rubbed your panties in all the right and all the wrong ways until you could practically feel the cold air of wetness that shed onto the lace. 

Farlan felt your shaking grip on his pants legs and hastened his movements, eventually needing to move his hands from your jaw to your shoulders in fear of breaking you from his powerful grip. With one heavy grunt, he began to release in your mouth, his unsteady hands losing all control of the thrusting movements. 

Taking advantage of this momentary weakness, you pushed him down and bobbed your head up and down, sucking on his cock for all it was worth until it grew flaccid. Sitting up, you wiped the drizzling saliva from the corners of your mouth with the back of your hand and started stroking your clit in a hurried need. 

A strong hand suddenly gripped your own as Farlan led your body over his. 

"Come here," the wild beast coaxed, baring his sharp teeth. 

It wasn't long before you fell like prey as he ate you mercilessly. 

\---------------------  
END OF SOME HORNY SMEXYNESS. YEP. THIS AIN'T GOING ON DA. NOTHING PAST "FARLAN'S FINGERS" LOL.

[yeah so I think i wrote this cuz hormones.]


End file.
